Biological Emergency
by BreadThief98
Summary: While Ezra is on a supply run in a town with "riot problems," the Empire detonates bombs around the town. Shortly after, Ezra, along with the villagers, begins showing alarming symptoms. With the life of their youngest member in danger and the lives of hundred of people at stake, Kanan and Hera are in a race against time to find a cure before it is too late.
1. Seeing Red

**Happy** _ **Valentine's Day everyone! I got so much love on the two oneshots I wrote that I decided to write a longer story for you all. I'm not sure how this will go, but I had a lot of fun writing it, so without further ado, let's begin!**_

* * *

Genevene, a small town on a small moon, was bustling to the point where it was impossible to have personal space.

Ezra Bridger checked his market list as he entered town square before looking up.

"Why are there so many people?" he mumbled.

Ezra pushed his way into the market, only to find it void of shopkeepers. A man stood next to him and shook his head. "No use boy. Markets are closed today and for a good reason too."

Shouting erupted from the crowd and Ezra felt the Force whisper warnings. "Best get home boy," the man added. "Ain't safe here."

Ezra nodded. "T-thanks." As he left he shook his head. _"So much for a supply run..." he thought. "Better get back to the_ Ghost _. Something's about to happen."_

Ezra made his way back towards the square.

The shouts got louder and louder. Stormtroopers began attempting to wrangle up the crowd, but to no avail. Ezra moved faster. He was nearly at the center when the riot began.

* * *

"Sir!" One of the officers at Genevene's Imperial Complex snapped to attention upon seeing his superior, Admiral Frieda Longheart.

"What is it?" Longhear asked.

"Genevene is at it again," the officer replied.

"Wonderful," Longheart muttered sarcastically. "Tarkin told me to use the measure if this happened again, and this is the fifth time this month. Are all the officers and officials inoculated?"

"Yes sir."

"Deploy the bombs."

* * *

Ezra struggled to push his way out of the rioting crowd. The Force seemed to shout a warning as blaster fired erupted. Ezra ducked down, trying to avoid the shots in case he was recognized. He looked up to see three large cylinders thrown into the air.

 _"CRAP!"_

Ezra pushed faster. Unfortunately for him, everyone else did too once they realized what the Stormtroopers had gifted them.

The bombs exploded, releasing a torrent of red powder onto the air and turning anyone close by into a human projectile. Ezra was one of those human projectiles.

Time seemed to slow down as Ezra was sent flying through the air. He landed hard on the dirt ground, knocking the wind out of him. Ezra began coughing, trying to breathe through the thick red powder that was overpowering. It smelled like spice and smoke, and the cloud was so thick that Ezra could barely see. The powder was making him feel lightheaded. _"Keep moving, Bridger. Keep moving."_

Ezra closed his eyes and tapped into the Force, letting it guide him out of the mess. A few minutes later, the sweet morning air raced into Ezra's lungs. After a few minutes blinded by red, the light was a bit bright, but Ezra had made it.

 _"I really need to get back to the_ Ghost _. Kanan will want to know what happened."_

Ezra ran towards the _Ghost_. He was halfway there when his comlink went off.

 _"Ezra! I heard there was a riot in town. Are you alright?"_

Ezra slowed to a stop and answered his comlink with a shaky hand. "Y-yeah... I'm okay. Everything was closed, Kanan. I couldn't get any supplies."

 _"That's alright. Were you anywhere near those explosions."_

"Yeah, but I'm alright. Just a bit shaken." Thought the comlink, Ezra could hear Kanan sigh in relief. _"Just get back to the_ Ghost _. We should probably get out of here."_

"Not a bad idea. See you in a few."

The connection cut and Ezra took off once again, ignoring the waves of dizziness washing over him.

* * *

When Ezra finally made it back to the _Ghost_ , he was met with four worried face plus a droid.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Ezra looked up at Hera, the pilot of the _Ghost_ , and nodded. "A bit dizzy, but being caught in an explosion and being thrown through the air will do that to you."

"You were what?" Sabine's jaw dropped at Ezra's nonchalant attitude.

"Calm down, Sabine. It could have been worse."

"What's this about an explosion?" Zeb asked.

"Give him some space," Kanan said, placing his arm in between Ezra and the rest of the crew. "We need to get ready to leave. Ezra, you should probably go get cleaned up. You look like you were in a riot."

"You don't say?" Ezra muttered sarcastically as he entered the _Ghost_.

* * *

Ezra walked into the men's fresher on the Ghost. He was about to get in the shower when the world began to spin. With a gasp, Ezra collapsed against the wall.

Dark corners appeared at the edge of Ezra's vision as he tried to breathe through it. A wave of nausea washed over him as he gasped for breath. "Okay..." Ezra breathed as it passed. "Okay... Okay..."

 _"Shower, then nap time. I'll have someone wake me when we meet up with the fleet. I'm just a little shaken up, and maybe I landed harder that I thought. Who knows?"_

After cleaning up, Ezra felt extremely tired, even more so than usual. After making sure someone would wake him, Ezra staggered over to the cabin he shared with Zeb. The padawan didn't have the energy to climb to his bunk, and he was really hot. The cold durasteel floor looked very confortable...

Ezra shook his head at himself and forced his tired muscles to move up the ladder.

He was asleep before he hit the pillow, the smell of spice and smoke still lingering in his nostrils.

* * *

 ** _And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed. If you did, constructive criticism and kind comments are welcome in the reviews. Your kind words always make me smile! Until next time!_**


	2. Complete Collapse

**_Hey everyone! Since I am such a nice person, I have decided to give you all a Valentine's Day present! A second chapter! Except...uh...well... You guys might hate me for this actually... Just read and you will see why. *scatches head sheepishly and chuckles nervously*  
_**

* * *

Ezra woke up cold and drenched in sweat. "What the heck?" he grumbled. His body answered with a wave of nausea. _"No! Not getting sick. Not happening! No! I'm still shaken up. I'm just a bit beat up from yesterday."_

Ezra tried to sit up, but his tired body wouldn't have it. With an annoyed grunt, he forced himself into a sitting position, the muscles in his back and arms aching. He pulled the blanket over his body, trying to keep warm. Ezra felt like the body heat was being slowly drained from his body. Ezra was about to just go back to sleep, but of course, that didn't happen. The door opened, and Zeb walked in. "What? You gonna sleep all day?"

"Shut up, Zeb," Ezra retorted, burrowing himself further into his blanket.

Zeb ignored the comment and continued. "I don't know what your planning on doing all day, but Kanan told me to tell you that you have Jedi training and a briefing so get ready." Ezra glared at him, before surrendering his blanket to the bed and sliding off the top bunk. He felt his weight shift forward upon landing, but caught himself before his face had an unfortunate meeting with the durasteel floor. Ezra blinking back the stars that flashed across his vision before following Zeb out the door.

* * *

"Can we do this later?" Ezra mumbled as he set his lightsaber to the training mode Kanan had showed him earlier.

"We can do it now," Kanan replied, earning him a glare from his padawan. "Ezra, I don't appreciate the glaring."

Ezra sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit out of it today. I must have landed harder than I thought yesterday."

Kanan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I should be," Ezra replied, before muttering a hopefully under his breath. Kanan stared at him for a minute, before rolling his eyes and letting the lesson begin.

* * *

About an hourr later, Ezra was on the ground for the twentieth time, having lost another practice duel. Kanan helped him up and looked at him, his face full of concern and confusion.

"Are you sure you're alright? I haven't seen you this unfocused since Empire Day."

"I'm fine," Ezra replied. "I'm just a little tired."

Kanan thought back to earlier that morning, trying to get a guess on why Ezra was tired. "Come to think of it, I didn't see you in the kitchen this morning. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No..." Ezra replied, shivering.

"That might be the problem. Eat something and we'll finish this up."

"Kanan, I'm not hungry." In fact, Ezra felt the opposite of hungry, but Kanan didn't need to know that.

Kanan didn't buy it. "You're pale and you're shaking."

"I noticed."

"Then eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Kanan sighed, knowing this was a losing battle, and he wasn't about to let Ezra pass out because of stubbornness combined with overexertion. "Go lie down then. I'll come and get you when it's time for the briefing."

When Ezra walked off, Kanan just watched. Something was very wrong, and Kanan was going to get to the bottom of it.

Ezra went back to his cabin and found himself freezing once again. He climbed to his bunk and curled up as tight as he could, shaking like a leaf. Even when lying down, the room spun in alarming ways.

Kanan was already suspicious. It wouldn't be long before he, along with the rest of the crew, were on to him.

Ezra's muscles ached to the point where he was about to start crying. His chest was hurting, and soon enough, Ezra let out a cough.

 _"Karabast... Fine time to get sick..."_

Those thoughts followed him into oblivion...

* * *

"Ezra."

Ezra grunted and opened his eyes. Kanan shook him again. "The debriefing's in fifteen minutes."

Kanan left the room and Ezra sat up, his head pounding and feeling like it weighed a ton.

He gingerly slid down the ladder, leaning against it for support and breathing hard. Just the mere act of standing was exhausting.

After regaining his strength, Ezra staggered out of the room. As he stepped into the hall, he was met with the worried gazes of Kanan and Hera.

"You're even paler than before..." Kanan murmured. "Would you like to grab a ration bar to-"

The word "ration bar" made Ezra's stomach lurch. He quickly shook his head, which resulted in yet another dizzy spell.

"Ezra?" Hera asked, concerned.

"Just a little light..." Ezra's voice trailed off as his hand flew to his forehead.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked, worry lacing his voice. "You okay?"

"I'm...f-fine..." Ezra mumbled, gingerly holding his head and slumping against the wall for support. "Just a little dizzy spell." When the spell passed, Ezra remained slumped against the wall, shaking.

"Uh huh," Kanan replied, unconvinced. He pulled Ezra from the wall and looped an arm around his shoulder for support. Ezra immediately pulled away. "I don't need to be babied!" Ezra protested. "I'm fine, so-" Ezra coughed. His elbow instantly flew to his face as he tried to suppress the wet, congested wheezes escaping him. "Okay," Kanan sighed. "That's it. You're going to bed." He moved to scoop Ezra up, seeing how shaky the boy was. Ezra once again drew back, but this time he staggered. Ezra was able to regain his balance and Kanan shook his head. "Stop being so..." Kanan's voice trailed off upon seeing Ezra's eyes glaze over.

Ezra felt the world shift violently as the world blurred together until it was impossible to determine what was what. His knees gave out as dark corners consumed his vision. The last thing he remembered was falling forward into someone's arms and the muted, fuzzy sound of Kanan calling his name.

* * *

 ** _I know what you are all thinking. "Bad Bread Thief. Very bad Bread Thief. How could you do this?" Don't worry. I have the next chapter written out, so I won't leave you guys hanging for long. I'm not that mean and I know such an act would displease you all. *chuckles* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, I will gladly welcome your kind comments and constructive criticism in the reviews. Until next time!_**


	3. Medical Mystery

_**Hey guys! Told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for long! Now I get to make you all cry with what I have planned! Sorry about the short chapter, but its fluffy, so enjoy the fluffiness!**_

* * *

Ezra looked so blasted fragile.

That was that was going through Hera's head as she stroked the unconscious boy's forehead in a futile attempt to ease some of his discomfort.

When Ezra had collapsed, Kanan caught him before he had hit the ground, and it was then that both Hera and Kanan both realized that Ezra was burning up. Deciding to get him looked at, Kanan carried Ezra to the _Liberator's_ medcenter.

Now, they were waiting for a diagnosis. Ezra appeared to be in so much pain, and judging by Kanan's worried expression, the older Jedi could sense it. The boy was now a sickly grey color, and the only movements that came from him was his constant shivering and his hands gripping the sheets. Kanan squeezed the padawan's hand in order to relieve some of the pressure and to keep him from hurting himself. Ezra's breaths came out in wheezy puffs and Kanan kicked himself for not realizing that Ezra was sick before.

The droid finished its scan in spoke in a crisp robotic voice. "Temperature is 103.4 degrees and rising."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Hera asked.

"He is showing all of the signs of a severe respiratory infection," the droid replied, "but when I scanned him, I found that that wasn't the case."

"Will he be alright?" Kanan asked. "What can we do?"

"Fortunately, Bridger is not contagious, but his condition is worsening. I will transfer his information to rebellion medics and they can hopefully identify his illness. I will give him some fever reducer. In the meantime, the best thing you can do is stay with him. Try to wake him. I will be back in a moment with the medicine."

Hera looked at Kanan and nodded. She removed her hand from Ezra's forehead and cranked up the bed so that Ezra was in a semi-sitting position. Kanan gently tapped Ezra's face. "Hey. Ezra? Can you hear me?"

Ezra moaned softly and opened his eyes. They were glassy and dull, and Hera felt her heart break for the boy.

When Ezra spoke, his voice was raspy and shaky. "W-where...am I?"

"At the medcenter," Kanan replied. "You passed out so we took you here. You've been asleep for the past few hours. You have a fever, so they're going to give you some medicine." Ezra nodded slowly, and Hera realized that Ezra wasn't all there. The droid returned and Kanan lifted Ezra's upper body so that he was in a sitting position, his head on Kanan's shoulder.

Ezra closed his eyes. He was so cold and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Open your mouth." Ezra felt a gentle hand ease his mouth open and he felt two smooth capsules on his tongue, followed by water splashing into his mouth, which currently felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. He swallowed the capsules and felt himself get lowered back onto the bed. "Go back to sleep." Hera's words echoed in his head, and Ezra let the warm, quiet waters of unconsciousness overtake him once again.

A few minutes after Ezra fell back asleep, the door slid open. Sabine, Chopper and Zeb stared into the room, unsure if they were welcome, until Kanan waved them in. "We heard Ezra passed out," Sabine said quietly. "Is he alright?"

"He's sick," Kanan explained.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Zeb asked.

Kanan shook his head. "The medical droid's going to send samples to some friendly medics and see what they think." Kanan sighed. "I should have paid more attention."

"You didn't know," Hera replied reassuringly. "And I don't think Ezra wanted you to know either. He'll pull through. He's a strong kid."

Kanan looked down sadly. "I hope your right."

* * *

The next day, first thing Hera did was check up on Ezra. What she saw worried her.

Ezra had been changed into standard medcenter garments. His face was paler and his face was contorted in pain. Kanan was even more worried than before, borderlining on terrified. Hera noticed that he was also in different attire, wearing a grey shirt and black sweatpants.

"What is it?" Hera asked worriedly.

Kanan looked up at Hera. "Hera, the medicine. Ezra couldn't keep it down. No matter how many times they tried, he couldn't keep it down."

"But that means..." Hera's horrified voice trailed off.

"He's getting worse."

* * *

 _ **Oops. I did it again.**_

 _ ***dodges tomatoes***_

 _ **Hey! Hey! Hold the throwing of objects. *dodges loaf of bread* Ha ha! Funny!**_

 _ ***coughsorrynotsorrycough***_

 _ **I mean...uh... That's it for this chapter! As usual, if you enjoyed, constructive I criticism and kind comments are welcome down below! Until next time! *hides***_


	4. Unnerving Revelations

**_You guys are hilarious! I got chased with an invisible sword, I got bread thrown at me (Thanks for that by the way! I love bread!), I even got an entire wheat field thrown at me! I guess I deserved it, but I HAVE NO REGRETS! NONE! :) Now, let's begin, and I promise I won't slam another cliffhanger on you guys...yet._**

* * *

"Hera!"

Hera turned around to see Sabine running towards her. She had just left the medcenter after Kanan had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Sabine, what is it?"

"Commander Sato's called an emergency meeting," Sabine replied. "Apparently Ezra's not alone. There was an outbreak of the same illness in that village and it didn't start until those bombs went off."

Hera nodded and followed Sabine to the bridge of the _Liberator_.

* * *

"So, what your saying is," Hera began, "This disease Ezra caught was released by the Empire?"

Hera stood next to the holotable, along with Rex, Ahsoka, Sabine, Zeb, and even Chopper. Kanan was still with Ezra, but who could blame him?

"Yes," Sato replied. The lights dimmed and a hologram appeared. Hera recognized the security footage as the explosions in the town on the day of the riot. "We received a distress signal from the town. Out of the two thousand people that live in Genevene, eight hundred people have been infected and the numbers are rising rapidly. I called you here today because the symptoms that were described to me match the symptoms Ezra is displaying. This did not start until the day after the riot when these bombs went off. Thanks to the information that your friend Tseebo gave us, we may have been able to identify the illness."

"What does Ezra have?" Zeb asked.

"He has a disease called Rubrosis, commonly known as Red Fever because of the symptoms," Ahsoka replied. "It was originally eradicated during the Clone Wars, but a few samples were kept by the Separatists to study. After the war, the Empire took these samples and duplicated them in hopes of creating a biological weapon. They would release these weapons on 'problem towns,' making absolutely sure that the destruction of the town would not hurt the economy. They would then contain the virus to keep it from getting into other towns. The patrols there would pretend that they were saving the ill, when in reality, they are making it worse. Once the town is wiped out, the Empire makes itself look good by 'mourning' the losses. By my guesses, I'll say that Genevene was the first target."

"And Ezra got caught up in it..." Hera muttered. "What are the symptoms? Is there a cure?"

Ahsoka nodded. "The disease comes in three stages. The first stage consists of a fever, dizziness, muscle aches, fainting, coughing, nausea and fatigue. The first stage lasts for about three days after exposure. Stage two will bring bruising, coughing up blood, and worsening of the stage one symptoms. You will also start to hallucinate and have occasional delirium. The hallucinations are known to come from your worst fears and memories, so when Ezra enters stage two, it is important that someone is on hand to talk him down. After four days, you slip into a coma. Your fever skyrockets, and after three days..." Ahsoka's voice trailed off for a moment, before she continued. "There is only one cure. It is a water lily called Moonblossom that grows on the moon of Kirna. Its nectar will cure the illness. There is only one area left that has them and its under Imperial control." The hologram shut off and the lights came back on.

"That place is four days round trip," Sabine said. "Plus you'll need extra time to find the flower."

"We cannot save all of the villagers," Sato replied, "and the time it takes to get to the moon and back is too long. With Ezra's age, he'll likely succumb to the illness faster, which means you'll have to take him with you. You and Kanan will need to go retrieve as many of those flowers as you can."

Hera nodded. "I'll get Kanan and get ready."

Rex, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "I'll get the necessary supplies for Ezra. You will be better off taking an Imperial Shuttle we stole a while back. It's big enough to accommodate for four days and has a bed for Ezra."

"Take one of the droids with you," Sato added.

Hera smiled softly. "Thanks. I mean it."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kanan asked as he watched the medical droid take Ezra's IV off. "Wouldn't he be better off here?"

"We'll have the medical droid with us," Hera replied. "Besides, we can't risk leaving him, especially with your planning. He has ten days at the most, less since he's younger. If we get held up, we won't make it back in time."

Kanan nodded. "Alright. Once we're in, We'll get the flowers. We'll have to make it quick. If the intel is correct, he'll be hallucinating really soon. With what he's been through, it'll take more than a medical droid to calm him down, and I don't trust Chopper to do it."

Hera nodded. "Do the others know where we're going?"

"Yes. I just told them. We should probably tell Ezra."

Hera nodded and knelt down, lightly shaking Ezra. Ezra coughed, and opened his eyes. "We know where to find a cure," she said softly. "We're bringing you with us so we can get it to you the second we have it."

Ezra nodded. He opened his mouth to speak when a cough stopped him in his tracks. Kanan rubbed his padawan's back in an attempt to help him breathe, but concern turned into panic when blood dripped down Ezra's chin.

Hera grabbed a towel and wiped Ezra's face. She had just reached his chin when she saw a bruise on his neck.

"Stage two..." Hera murmured. "We need to go now."

Kanan nodded. "Right." He bent down and lifted Ezra. Ezra groaned as his muscles objected to the movement. Kanan muttered an apology before carrying him to the shuttle, the medical droid following behind.

As soon as Hera and Kanan got Ezra situated, Hera activated her comlink. "Sabine, Zeb, we're leaving."

"Alright," Zeb replied through the link. "Be careful."

Hera then turned to Chopper. "Do you have those codes ready?" Chopper warbled in agreement and the Twi-lek turned to Kanan. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

 ** _See? No cliffie! Well, now we know what disease Ezra has. The Imperials are jerks. What can I say? Before I go, I'd like to thank Rebel Spectre Six for the shout out on their story! Seeing that really made me smile! You guys welcomed me, and while I was a little nervous at first, I am so happy I can share my stories with you all! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, you know what to do!_**

 ** _Until Next Time!_**


	5. Longest Night

**_Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. To be honest, I was really surprised I was even able to pull that whole one chapter a day off at all. Well, here you go! It's death by fluff ti- I mean enjoy!_**

 ** _PS: I apologize for any OOC. I tried, but it's hard to write fluff that involves Kanan lol._**

* * *

A few hours into the journey, Hera walked into the back room of the shuttle, carrying a comforter and a cooling pack. Kanan was sitting next to the bed, Ezra "How is he?" she asked.

"Still burning up," Kanan said softly.

Hera nodded. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Kanan nodded and lifted Ezra off the bed. Hera laid down the comforter and Kanan put his sweat soaked apprentice back onto the bed. Hera strapped the pack onto the padawan, noticing the improvement comfort-wise upon using the thick blanket.

Maybe Ezra could keep it...if he reco-

No. Hera couldn't afford to think like that. It was painful enough seeing him in such a state, but the thought of Ezra dying was too much.

Ezra shifted in his sleep and Hera bent down, planting a motherly kiss on his temple. The medical droid walked to the bed and swiped a thermometer across Ezra's forehead. "His temperature is 105.3 now," it said. "I would suggest getting food and fluids into the patient."

"But he hasn't been able to keep anything down," Hera replied, panic in her voice upon hearing Ezra's status.

"Try one more time. If he cannot keep anything down, then we will have to resort to medicine to keep him alive. His body is weak enough with the illness, and I would much rather have him eat naturally."

Kanan nodded. "Hera?"

"I'll get him some soup and some water," Hera replied, standing up. "Wake him up."

Hera left the room and Kanan sat down, lightly tapping Ezra's too hot face. "Hey, wake up." Cloudy blue eyes fluttered open. "Hera's bringing you food."

"It..." Ezra's replied in a shaky voice. "It won't...stay...down..."

"You haven't had anything in two days," Kanan said softly. "Just give it a shot."

Ezra blinked blearily and nodded.

* * *

It didn't work. Ezra couldn't keep the soup down, and soon, there were more bags hanging from his IV and Ezra had to be put on oxygen. Ezra's shirt was taken off to help him breathe better and cool him off, revealing even more bruises. He laid there, curled up in a ball. His back, his chest, his arms, everything hurt to the point where tears were rolling down his face. He could barely breath, even with the oxygen. He felt like he was back in that gas cloud where he nearly died just weeks before, choking in thin air.

Kanan sighed and rested a hand on Ezra's head, channeling some of the Force to ease his pain. Kanan could feel it. He could feel the torment of this disease.

 _"What in the blasted galaxy did Ezra do to deserve this?"_

When the thought crossed Kanan's mind, he found himself angry at the Empire for putting his padawan through this. He couldn't wait until they got the cure.

Kanan wasn't sure how much longer he could watch Ezra deteriorate without going mad.

* * *

Hera awoke to the sound of screaming. Upon recognizing the scream belonged to Ezra, she threw her blanket off and leapt out of the pilot's chair, running to the back.

"Calm down! It's okay!" Kanan's voice was laced with fear and panic. When Hera opened the door, she saw Kanan trying to subdue his screaming and thrashing padawan, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him into a hug. Ezra looked terrified and it didn't take a genius to realize that the hallucinations had begun. The medical droid began preparing sedatives, but Hera held up her hand. "Don't!"

Kanan's panic increased when objects began levitating. "Help!" Ezra screamed, his voice raspy and weak. "Please help me..." Ezra began trying to escape from the bed, beating his fists against Kanan's chest, howling in pain as he did so. Kanan grunted. Despite Ezra being so weak from the illness, that _hurt_! Hera tried to grab Ezra, but she was sent flying into the medical droid, who dropped the sedative. Hera gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Kanan!" Ezra screamed. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

"Ezra, I'm right here!" Kanan replied gently. Hera once again approached the bed.

"Get away from me! You're not Kanan! You're not him!" Ezra weakly swung his fist at Kanan and Kanan caught it in his hand. Ezra wrenched out of his grip and curled into the corner like a caged animal, holding his head and sobbing as if he were expecting a beating.

Hera and Kanan looked at each other, a silent message passing between them. With a nod, Hera sat on the bed and Kanan moved over. Kanan wrapped his arms around Ezra while Hera wrapped her arms around Kanan, sandwiching Ezra between them. Ezra's panic levels spiked, and he began thrashing. However, the grip did not falter.

"Please..." Ezra muttered. "Please... Please... Please..." Kanan began rubbing Ezra's back and Hera whispered soothing words. The gentle gestures seemed to help, as Ezra stopped thrashing and began sobbing loudly.

Slowly, Ezra stopped crying and relaxed, slipping back into sleep. The floating objects clattered to the ground.

Kanan and Hera didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *

 ** _Awww... How adorable! Did you guys see that new episode though? Little Numa's all grown up! If you liked the chapter, you know what to do._**

 ** _Until Next Time!_**


	6. Kanan's Promise

**_Heh heh heh... You guys are totally going to hate me after this. :)_**

* * *

Over the next day, Ezra's condition only worsened. Hera and Kanan had to take turns holding him to both keep the hallucinations at bay and to keep Ezra from hurting himself. Sometimes it got so bad Hera had tears on her face. It pained her to see her Ezra in so much pain. Kanan was on the verge of screaming his lungs out. Why? Why did Ezra have to go through this? Hadn't this child suffered enough? Even Chopper was clearly unnerved by the pain Ezra was enduring.

The medical droid became concerned about Ezra's weight loss. Kanan and Hera, while they too were worried, had to admit that didn't see it coming. When chemicals are the only thing keeping you alive since eating isn't working out, weight loss is inevitable. If Ezra survived, no, when Ezra got better, he would have to be put on a special diet so he could regain his strength.

There were so many bruises on Ezra's body due to the progression of the disease, and Ezra's constant coughing left his teeth stained red. His fever continued to rise to an alarming level. His body slowly turned into one big bruise and Ezra's blood loss soon became a concern for the medical droid. It soon became apparent that the medication administered through the IV was the only thing that was keeping the disease from escalating faster.

One night, as Kanan was keeping an eye on him, Ezra woke up, eyes glassy. "Kanan?" he murmured.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked, listening carefully.

"Everything hurts... Why does...everything...hurt?"

Kanan's eyes burned slightly, his heart breaking at the tears that began to slide down the miserable child's face.

Kanan was warned this would happen. The damage that Red Fever did was extremely painful. It didn't make watching any less heart wrenching.

"Just go back to sleep," Kanan replied. "You won't hurt as much when the drugs kick in."

Ezra nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

The shuttle arrived at Kirna right when Hera and Kanan thought they were going to lose their sanity. Hera immediately went to the pilot's chair and pulled up the code that would get them past the massive blockade.

"Wow..." Kanan breathed upon seeing all of the ships. "They really don't want people getting that cure..."

The comlink turned on and an officer's voice filtered through. _"Shuttle_ Avenger. _State your buisness."_

Kanan cleared his throat and spoke. "This is Shuttle _Avenger_. We are here to drop off supplies at the Kirna Base."

 _"What is your operating number?"_

"LC-09872," Kanan replied, staring at the screen Hera had pulled up.

 _"Transmit your security codes."_

"Transmitting codes," Kanan replied. Hera pressed a few buttons, and a few heart-pounding seconds later, the officer spoke. _"Codes check. You may proceed."_

* * *

The _Avenger_ landed in a small clearing. Hera stood up and entered the back room, where Kanan was watching diligently over his apprentice. Hera didn't bother to ask how Ezra was doing. She knew the answer she would get.

"We'll have to make this quick," Kanan said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Ezra's sickly grey face. "It'll take both of us to get the Moonblossom and I don't want to leave him for longer than necessary."

Hera hummed in agreement. "You should probably tell him," she replied. "Last thing we need is for him to wake up and freak out."

Kanan gently patted Ezra's shoulder. Ezra moaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "We're leaving. Just thought you should know."

Ezra blinked sleepily and let out a cough that shook his entire frame. "T-the med droid..." Ezra gasped, "told me I was dying... Is that true?"

Kanan looked down sadly, taking the boy's hand and squeezing it. "No. It's not. I'm getting the cure," Kanan replied. "You'll be just fine." Kanan placed his blaster next to Ezra. "Just in case," he explained.

"Just promise...me that you'll come back...before I die... Cure or not... Please..."

Kanan paused, trying to process what Ezra just asked. Reluctantly, he replied. "Alright, but don't give up on me. You're not getting out of Jedi training that easily."

Ezra chuckled weakly, which ended in a soft cough, his teeth red from coughing up blood. Kanan did his best to memorize that chuckle, as weak as it was, knowing that if something went wrong...

No. He was coming back with the cure. Ezra was going to live. He had to. Kanan wasn't about to let his last moment with his padawan to be holding him as he died.

Blue orbs fluttered shut and soon, Ezra's raspy breathing steadied. He had fallen asleep. Kanan smiled sadly and ruffled the boy's hair before standing up. "We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Kanan and Hera walked for about fifteen minutes before they found the small pond where the Moonblossoms grew and baby blue patches. Across from the pond, about a quarter mile away, was the Kirna base. There were multiple Stormtroopers patrolling the pond, weapons at the ready.

Kanan and Hera looked at each other and nodded. They stayed within the trees to avoid detection. They pulled out two nectar extraction devices and began slowly extracting nectar from the flowers, not stopping until the large tubes were full.

When they were finished, Hera turned to Kanan. "Think we have enough?"

"Yeah..." Kanan replied, his voice distant.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"I don't get it..." he muttered. "Why go to all this trouble to keep the flowers from being used as a cure. Why not destroy them all?"

The two looked at each other as the reality set in. The Force pulsed in warning as the sound of blasters filled the air.

"That's because its a trap." The vile voice of a female Imperial officer rang in Kanan's ears. "Don't move."

* * *

 ** _Did you seriously think you were free from the cliffhangers? Now, I understand I got a lot of people in the feels last chapter. So as compensation, I have virtual hot chocolate, blankets, tissues and cookies because I'm not finished. I apologize for getting this up later than I usually do. Had a pretty rough day..._**

 ** _If you liked this chapter, you know what to do, and as always, until next time!_**


	7. Shattered Plans

**_One of you amazing reviewers predicted something was going to go wrong earlier in the story. This is for you. :)_**

* * *

"Who are you?" Kanan asked, looking around. They were surrounded by fifteen troopers. The situation looked bleak.

The human officer simply smiled. She had red hair that was tied back into a bun and looked like she was in her thirties. Her green eyes were filled with knowing. Kanan's heart began to pound. It didn't take the Force to know she knew why they were there.

The officer continued. "My name is Frieda Longheart, and I will be overseeing your stay at Kirna Base. Set for stun."

Kanan ignited his lightsaber, the stun blasts dissolving under his blade. Hera began shooting. She took out five stormtroopers before she fell to the barrage of stun blasts. She fell to the ground, out like a light.

"Hera!"

The Stormtroopers stopped firing and Longheart smiled. "Now Jarrus, I'm willing to offer you a deal. Come willingly, and we'll let your friend live."

"How do you know who I am?" Kanan asked.

"Everyone knows who you are. And I knew that if I set off the bombs in Genevene, I'd attract so much rebel scum. Looks like it worked. Now, what is your answer."

Kanan glared. "Ezra, I'm sorry. We'll find a way to save you. I promise."

Kanan turned off his lightsaber, and Longheart downed him quickly with a stun shot. She then turned to what was left of her squad. "Take these two to a holding cell. I'm going to find their ship."

* * *

Ezra woke up to the sound of an explosion. The impact knocked him out of bed and send him landing on the ground, tangled in blankets. He cried out in pain as his IV was ripped out of his arm. Through his blurred vision, Ezra saw the medical droid get gunned down. With what little strength he had, Ezra called Kanan's blaster to his hand with the Force. "Chopper..." he croaked. "Hide..." Chopper ducked into a storage space without a sound.

Ezra painfully shifted out of the blankets and looked up at his attacker.

"Nev...ought I'd find y... so...ckly," a broken voice said.

Ezra was cold. Everything hurt. He didn't know who this person was, but the Force told him she had to go and fast. Ezra shakily lifted his blaster, but a wave of dizziness swept over him. "Aww..." the voice said. "Is the si...tle boy gon...try an...ut up a fight?" Who was this person? Why was she here? What happened to Kanan and Hera? Ezra lifted up the blaster to shoot his attacker, but his arms hurt so much and he couldn't think straight and he saw three blasters instead of one and...

He couldn't do it...

He couldn't do it...

He just couldn't do it...

Ezra's world was silenced by a blue ring headed towards him...

* * *

The world of waking wasn't kind to Kanan.

Then again, it never is after a stun shot.

He felt groggy and tired, but that wasn't what was on his mind. Kanan quickly sat up and rushed to Hera's side. He shook her, calling her name. Hera groaned and opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she murmured. Kanan looked around. There were three durasteel walls and what appeared to be a ray shield. He tried unlocking it using the Force, but to no avail. "Looks like a holding cell... I can use the Force while inside but not outside..." he mumbled. "We have to get out of here fast and get Ezra."

"No need for that," a voice rang out. Kanan recognized that voice as the officer that captured them. Kanan's heart dropped into his stomach as she came into view. Two stormtroopers were dragging a limp Ezra in between them. When he was tossed into the cell, it seemed like they were trying to throw him as hard as they could. Kanan and Hera immediately braced Ezra, keeping him from hitting the ground.

"Let him go," Kanan yelled. "He's sick! He has that disease those bucketheads let loose in Genevene!"

"Are you referring to the bombs filled with Rubrosis that were set off after Genevene threw a hissy fit?" Longheart replied.

Kanan's eyes widened in realization. "You were there..."

"I was there," Longheart replied cooly. "I was the buckethead who gave the order to set off those bombs. I was then promoted and sent here. I assume you came here for the cure? To save those villagers that clearly don't deserve to live? To save your precious little boy?"

Hera narrowed her eyes, giving Longheart a murderous glare. Kanan gritted his teeth in fury. As if to rub it in, Longheart held up the two vials that were filled with nectar. The vials that Kanan and Hera had filled. "You wanted this right?" Longheart tightened her fist and the two vials shattered in her grip. "Oops."

"You sleemo!" Kanan roared. "He needs that! Those villagers need that!"

Longheart turned to the two troopers that had brought in Ezra. "Burn the flowers. All of them."

"NO!" Kanan and Hera screamed in unison.

Longheart just smiled. "I think I'll enjoy you watching your boy die. Agent Kallus will be here in a week. Enjoy your stay."

The officer smirked and left without another word.

When Hera was sure she was gone, Hera burst into tears. "What are we going to do?" she sobbed, pulling Ezra's head into her lap.

Kanan looked over Ezra, assessing his condition. Ezra's chest and arms were covered in bruises. Ezra's skin was paler, if that was even possible, and his chin and lips were stained with blood. Ezra had two days before he slipped into a coma...

Kanan blinked back tears and spoke with a shaky voice. "We just have to make the next two days as painless as possible... Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe someone will come for us. Maybe they'll miss one of the flowers..."

Ezra's eyes blinked open, shining with tears. "Kanan... Hera..."

"Ezra," Hera said softly.

Ezra was shivering. Kanan shifted closer, gently rubbing Ezra's bare arms in an attempt to warm him up, but as gentle as he was, Ezra cried out in pain.

Kanan immediately drew back. "Sorry... Just hang in there," he whispered. "Just hang on for two more days. You'll sleep through the rest."

Ezra nodded. "I got...captured... I don't know where...Chopper is...or if he's even...alive... I know...the med droid...isn't... Kanan... I'm sorry..."

Hera shushed him as Kanan closed his eyes sadly. "Don't be buddy. Don't be."

* * *

Chopper emerged from his hiding place, slightly amused about the fact that in her rush to get Ezra, the officer had neglected to get rid of the ship.

 _"Ezra?"_ Chopper warbled. _"Ezra? Are you alive?"_

The ship was empty. Chopper passed down the smoldering remains of the medical droid, and used his rockets to propel himself off of what was left of the _Avenger._

That sleemo officer had taken Ezra. If they had Ezra, they most certainly had Hera and Kanan as well.

They were being kept at that base.

Chopper figured it was time to pay that base a visit.

* * *

 ** _Chopper to the rescue...possibly maybe._**

 ** _You know, my favorite Chopper moment was when he got ahold of the blasters. I was thinking, "Oh no. This outta be good."_**

 ** _I know a lot of you wanted this to be Sloane but I wanted to develop Longheart a little bit. There's also another reason that you will all know soon enough._**

 ** _If Kanan calls Ezra buddy on the actual show, I will die of feels! :)_**

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, you know what to do!_**

 ** _Until next time!_**


	8. Tearful Farewell

**_I'm a back! And I bring sadness! Lots and lots of sadness! So enjoy!_**

* * *

Without the medicine to keep the symptoms at bay, Ezra's pain escalated. His hallucinations were getting worse and when Hera and Kanan tried getting the slop that the Empire called food into Ezra's system, it wound up in the small toilet in the corner. It appeared that Longheart's way of torture was making Kanan and Hera watch their youngest member and almost son die. No one came for an interrogation, which was odd because Kanan remembered he was questioned within minutes of his own capture almost a year before. The Jedi shuddered at the memory.

After a few hours of captivity, it became apparent that Ezra only had a matter of hours before he entered stage three of the disease without the medicine.

Sure enough, Ezra was fighting to maintain consciousness. Kanan couldn't use the Force outside of the cell due to the blasted barrier Longheart had put up, but he could tell Ezra was slipping into a coma from which he would never wake up from. Hera, who had Ezra leaning against her for warmth, quickly handed him to Kanan, who held on to the child for dear life. Hera sat at Ezra's other side and held Ezra's hand.

"Kanan... Hera..." Ezra choked.

"Ezra..." Kanan breathed, his eyes burning. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Ezra looked up at Kanan weakly. "Don't...be..." he whispered. "You did your...best... You have...to get out of here...and save those villagers..."

"I'm not giving up on you," Kanan replied. "Just stay awake. Please...stay awake..."

"Kanan...I don't have much...of a choice here... Kanan... Hera... Thank you...for...everything..." Hera choked back a sob as she continued to stroke Ezra's hair. "Please...give the others...my best?"

Kanan nodded, rapidly blinking back tears. "I will. I promise kid." Ezra stared up at his father figure and mother figure, letting out one last weak smile before his eyes slipped shut and he let sleep claim him forever.

Hera let out a quiet sob. "We're going to lose him in less than three days. It doesn't seem real... We were so close Kanan..."

Kanan didn't answer. It didn't take the Force to tell that the Jedi was on the verge of tears himself. He stared at his now comatose padawan. "No..." he whispered, his voice quivering. "We're getting out of here. We're going to find that cure and save him. We're going to save him."

* * *

The two adults didn't move. They had changed position so that they were against the wall in a corner, Ezra between them.

Ezra was still shivering and he appeared to be hurting even more. The only comfort for Kanan was that Ezra was sleeping through it. Human memory, as cruel as it tends to be, shows small mercies when it comes to unconsciousness.

Kanan had to remind himself that Ezra was never going to wake up unless they came up with a plan.

"I suppose that when they bring the food, we could bust their heads in and run for it." Hera whispered.

"No..." Kanan replied. "Too obvious."

"I'm running out of options here, Kanan," Hera replied. "And Longheart won't bring us anything to help. She made it pretty clear that she wanted us to watch Ezra..." Her voice trailed off.

For once, the situation looked bleak.

* * *

It took Chopper an hour to navigate the trees. In his defense, there were no hyperspace lanes in the forest and any maps were lost with the ship. When he emerged, he was hit with a wall of smoke. Something was burning...

No... Something had burned... Chopper looked down and turned on his light in an attempt to see through the smoke. If droids could gasp, Chopper would have revealed his position. All of the Moonblossoms were gone. Gone.

Every. Last. One.

Ezra needed the flowers to live and they were gone. Ezra was going to die!

Chopper banged his dome with his arm. He was not about to get distracted. It was a crazy plan, but if it worked, Ezra, Hera, and Kanan would be free, they would somehow save Ezra and they would all owe the droid a favor. Wouldn't that be nice?

Chopper turned his rockets back on and let it rip. With a shrill battle cry, he slammed past the smoke and came across the base, landing safely on the ground and ducking past the troops that walked by.

"Hey!"

Chopper turned to find a Stormtrooper pointing a blaster ready to blow his dome off. A burst of electricity from the astromech ended that standoff right then and their. With a mechanical laugh, Chopper continued down to the cell block.

* * *

Kanan and Hera were quickly losing hope. As they tried to keep their youngest member warm and feeling secure despite being in a coma, they kept thinking of ways to escape.

After a few hours, the smell of smoke drifted into the cell.

It was too late. The flowers were gone.

"No..." Kanan muttered. "No... No. No!"

Hera sat there, eyes wide in disbelief. Chopper was missing, Ezra was dying, and they could do nothing.

They sat there in shock for a while. After everything they went through...

Hera's thoughts were broken by the sound of a warbling droid.

Hera looked up, and her once hopeless face brightened.

"Chopper, you stupid rust bucket!"

* * *

 ** _Yay! Chopper has arrived! Boo! Stage three has come!_**

 ** _I think I may have accidentally confused some of you so before you go in the comments and let loose, Ezra is younger, so the disease progresses faster in his body. He was on medication to ward off the symptoms, but without it, he went into his coma earlier. Hopefully that clear things up._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, you know what to do._**

 ** _Until Next Time!_**


	9. Shots Fired

_**So very sorry about the lack of updates these past few days. Life decided to kick it up a notch and my internet hasn't been helping. On a scale of one to ten, my luck has been bad. But I'm here now and I am posting this in between commercials while watching the new Rebels!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kanan let out a voiceless laugh, and he felt the urge to cry with joy.

Chopper warbled a protest at being called a "stupid rust bucket" before zapping the panel on the wall, dropping the ray shield. Kanan lifted Ezra bridal style, using the Force to keep Ezra from screaming in pain.

Hera stood up and they ran out of the cell. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"We get our stuff!" Kanan replied. "Then we bust out of here and see if they missed any Moonblossoms!"

They kept moving, miraculously avoiding any Stormtroopers until they reached the confiscation room. Kanan gently placed Ezra on his shoulder and after a few minutes of searching, Kanan was able to locate his blaster and lightsaber. Hera found her blaster as well as Ezra's lightsaber.

When they had all of their stuff, Hera turned to Chopper. "We need to get back to the _Avenger_."

Chopper paused and warbled sadly.

"Totaled?" Kanan muttered. "Wonderful. Well, we need to steal a ship. It won't be long before they realize we're missing and-"

Alarms started blaring. "You just had to open your mouth," Hera snapped.

They ran, and any Stormtrooper who appeared was met with a bolt of red hot tibanna gas, a swing of a blade or a spark of electricity.

Hera remained behind Kanan, covering him since Ezra was vulnerable from behind and knowing the boss that ran the blasted base, they probably had direct orders to go after him first. It was not the Jedi way, but Kanan wanted nothing more than to shoot that piece of bantha fodder that sentenced his padawan to suffer, but there were more pressing matters. Giving that sleemo what was coming to her could wait.

More Stormtroopers came around the corners, and a lucky shot struck Kanan's hand before he could deflect it with his lightsaber, causing him to drop his precious load. Kanan yelled a curse as Ezra toppled to the ground like a rag doll. Hera got behind Kanan once again to cover him while he regained his precious load while there were no Stormtroopers to take out, but there was one more, and she wasn't a Stormtrooper. Hera cried out as Frieda Longheart's foot connected with her nose, starting a domino effect that sent Kanan, Hera and Chopper sprawling on the ground.

When they were able to stand, their blasters were out and at the ready. Kanan's hand hurt like heck, but he didn't care. Hera's nose was dripping and most likely broken, but she paid no attention. Chopper backed up, afraid to do anything that would provoke the threat in front of them. No one moved. The rebels were at a standstill.

Because Longheart had a limp Ezra in her grasp, a blaster pointed right at his head.

* * *

"I don't get it..." Sabine muttered. "We should have at least heard back from them by now."

"It has been a while since they left," Sato agreed. They were all once again around the holotable on the bridge of the Liberator. "They told us that they would signal us when they were en route back to the Liberator. If they landed where they should have, then Kanan and Hera would have at least had the flowers by now."

"Villagers are dying every day," Ahsoka added. "There are only one thousand left and they are all infected. Our new light cruiser that we acquired has a much more powerful hyperdrive. We take that and we'll get there in justa few hours. I don't think this is a stealth mission anymore. If we want to save the villagers and Ezra..." her voice trailed off.

"I'll alert the rest of the Pheonix Squadron," Sato said, leaving the bridge.

"I hope they're alright..." Zeb muttered.

"Me too Zeb," Sabine sighed. "Me too..."

* * *

No one moved, because all three knew the stakes.

If Longheart shot Ezra, she'd be as good as dead.

If Kanan, Hera or Chopper attempted to shoot Longheart, they'd risk hurting Ezra and Longheart would most definitely end Ezra.

 _"Come on Jarrus... Think..."_ Kanan knew that they couldn't stay like this forever. The alarms were still blaring, and Force knew how many Stormtroopers were headed their way.

 _"Wait, that's it!"_

Kanan dove into the Force, making Longheart's hand freeze in place.

"What are you-" Hera fired and made the luckiest shot of her life. Longheart screamed as the blaster fell out of her wounded hand. She let go of Ezra and turned to shoot Hera when Kanan pulled the trigger.

The sound of a shot rang through the air and Longheart collapsed, clutching her wounded leg, groaning in pain. Kanan and Hera looked at each other and Chopper warbled something that was easily translated as "Welp..."

Kanan knelt down next to Ezra and checked his pulse, only to find his heart rate few and far between. "Karabast..." Kanan mumbled. "We're losing him. We need to go now. There may be still hope that we can save him."

Hera nodded and covered Kanan as he placed Ezra over his shoulder and reignited his lightsaber. Hera knew that Kanan only said those words to force himself not to give up, that they may still succeed. They both knew otherwise.

They had failed.

* * *

Somehow, Kanan, Hera and Chopper blasted their way outside. They were met with an awful sight. The flowers that once dotted the forest with specks of bright blue were now ash.

Hera had to resist the urge to break down. "They...they were really through..." she mumbled.

"No..." Kanan mumbled. "That can't be right..." Kanan closed his eyes, one again diving into the Force, driven by the weakening life force on his shoulder.

He stayed completely still, his only protection being Hera and Chopper nervously staring at the bunker door.

Kanan felt a spark. He turned back into the bunker.

"Kanan?" Hera said worriedly. "What did the Force just tell you?"

"There's still a chance to save him," Kanan breathed excitedly. "Longheart was bluffing. They have vials of the nectar. Probably in case they infect themselves."

"Where?" Hera asked. If there was a chance to save Ezra, she was willing to take it, no matter the risk.

"You're not gonna like it."

"I usually don't."

Kanan smiled. "I'm going back inside that base."

* * *

 _ **Kanan, I certainly hope you know what your doing!**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! If you did, you know what to do!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	10. Final Fight

_**I really, really hope I didn't rush this. I could feel the writer's block calling my name and I had to fight it off. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm going back inside that base."

That plan seemed so reckless. So replied. So...Kanan-like.

"I think you meant 'we' love," Hera retorted.

"Funny, because last I check," Kanan retorted, "there is no 'I' in 'we.' You need to stay with Ezra in case he stops breathing."

Hera nodded. "Okay. I trust you Kanan." Kanan slid Ezra off of his shoulder and led Hera to a nearly thick grove, where he gently placed his load on the ground. "This should make some decent cover."

"Be careful Kanan," Hera replied.

"When am I not?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

Kanan took off towards the bunker as Hera looked on. "Hang on Ezra..." she muttered. "Just a little but longer."

Ezra didn't repsond. He just murmured something softly. Hera craned her head so she could hear better.

"Mom... Dad..."

* * *

Kanan didn't stop running.

His hand hurt like crazy, but he didn't care.

He finally stopped at the location of their little showdown when he saw that Longheart was missing.

 _"Karabast... Should have made sure she wouldn't go anywhere."_ Kanan pulled out his lightsaber, but didn't ignite it. If Longheart didn't know where he was, he would have preferred not to tell her.

 _"What are you playing at?"_ As Kanan carefully made his way to the room where he sensed the cure vials. _"How did she make it this far with an injured-"_ Kanan's thoughts were cut off by the Force pulsing in warning. Quickly, Kanan raised his lightsaber to defect Longheart's baton.

* * *

"Hey..." Hera pleaded to the dying boy in her arms. "Hey, I know you probably can't hear me, but listen. Don't die on me, okay? Just hang on a little longer."

In the short time that they had broken out, Ezra's breaths were growing fainter and fainter. Bruises began appearing on his head and his skin was almost burning to the touch.

The snapping sound of a branch caused Hera to raise her pistol. She carefully took aim and pulled the trigger, downing one Stormtrooper.

"So much for cover..." Hera muttered. She began to move Ezra to a safer location when the sweet sound of the Ghost's cannons filled her ears.

Hera wanted to cry in joy.

Rebel reinforcements had arrived.

* * *

The _Phantom_ landed near Hera's location as TIEs flew up to engage the A-Wings that were now swarming the sky. Sabine and Zeb ran out, Sabine nearly sobbing with relief. "When we found the Avenger and the medical droid blown up, we thought you were killed!"

"I'm alright, don't worry. How much is left of that shuttle?" Hera asked.

"Door was ripped off," Zeb replied. "Engine wasn't breached thankfully but it looked like someone set off a bomb. Messed up with left wing. Long story short, that ship's scrap. Sabine managed to get what was left of the droid, so hopefully he can be salvaged." The Lasat turned to the near-lifeless Ezra. "How is he? Where's Kanan?"

Hera looked down sadly. "Ezra's dying. They burned all the moonblossoms."

"But that means..." Sabine's voice trailed off, tears welling in her brown eyes.

"No," Hera cut off gently. "Kanan thinks that they have more cure vials."

"Makes sense," Zeb replied. "Not even the bucketheads are stupid enough to have disease filled bombs and not be prepared in case it goes south on them. Where are they? Where did Kanan go?"

Hera turned to the base worriedly.

* * *

Kanan couldn't help but notice that Longheart was shaky, most of her weight being on her left leg, the one shot wasn't shot.

"You're not leaving alive!" she spat.

The base shook and Longheart's angry look turned to fear, before reverting back to anger.

"I believe I am," Kanan retorted. "You can either give up now or be cut down."

Longheart snarled before swinging at Kanan. Kanan blocked easily the baton. Longheart may be clever, but she was no swordsman. Kanan pushed forward, making Longheart stagger on her right leg. She cried out in pain before swinging again, this time, more frantically and almost in a rage.

Even Kanan couldn't keep up, and sure enough, Kanan's wrist snapped under the blow of the baton. Kanan cried out as his lightsaber fell out of his hand. He dropped against the wall clutching his injured hand.

Longheart smirked, pointing her baton at him. "Any last words Jedi?"

Kanan just scowled.

"Even if you get the cure vials, what makes you think you'll save the villagers?" Longheart taunted. "We can always set off more bombs. We keep them right here. Maybe we'll pay a visit to your precious fleet and set off bombs there. How does that sound?"

Kanan glared, before reaching out with his unbroken wrist and calling his lightsaber into his hand. It ignited as it came, and Longheart realized too late what was going on. Sky blue burned through the admiral's chest. Longheart's green eyes widened before glassing over as she slumped sideways.

Frieda Longheart was dead before she hit the ground.

* * *

Ahsoka immediately noticed the confusion in the TIEs attacking the light cruiser. It soon became apparent that their leader was dead.

"Their leader is not there to give them orders!" Sato ordered, also realizing what was going on. "Give it everything you've got!"

Rebel fighters swarmed the TIEs.

* * *

Kanan stood and with his uninjured hand, picked up his lightsaber.

He hurried down the hall into the room where he sensed the cure. Miraculously, he didn't run into any Stormtroopers. When Kanan reached the door, he opened it and entered. Kanan nearly cried out with joy when he saw the multiple cure vials on the shelves. He quickly stuffed them into a small bag and took off, headed back towards the base.

Ezra was going to make it!

He was going to make it!

* * *

"What do you mean Kanan went back inside?" Zeb gasped.

"He's going to get the cure," Hera replied. A stormtrooper came through the brush, met only by Zeb's bo-rifle slamming across his helmet. "How many villagers are left?"

"Eight hundred already died," Sabine explained. "Another six hundred hundred are in stage three and only have a few days. All but three hundred are infected. We've ran the Imperials out, but intelligence shows they keep the bombs here."

"And you can take care of that," said a voice.

The three spectres whipped around and saw Kanan. His wrist was swollen and he had a nasty wound in that same hand, but in his other hand, he had a large back full of-

"Cure vials!" Sabine gasped.

Kanan grinned. "Let's blow this place. Literally."

Sabin grinned mischievously.

She ran off, explosives in hand. When she returned, Zeb picked Ezra up and Chopper warbled happily as the reunited crew boarded the Phantom.

The base lit up in a celebratory yellow and blue.

* * *

On the _Phantom_ , Kanan quickly used every once of his remaining energy to keep Ezra alive.

The boy's heart rate was dropping rapidly. "Hera..." he muttered, obviously strained from trying to keep Ezra's heart going. "I can only do this for a few more seconds..."

Hera pulled out a cure vial and poured the correct dosage inside a small syringe. With shaking hands, she quickly injected the golden nectar inside of Ezra's neck and almost immediately, Ezra's vitals stabilized.

Everyone let out a collectively held breath and Kanan smiled wearliy.

Hera turned to Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper, a sincere smile on her face.

"He'll be just fine."

* * *

 ** _For some reason, I really hated this chapter, but hey, on the bright side..._**

 _ **Yay! *Celebration plays in background* WE DONE DID IT! WE DONE FRIKIN DID IT! Next chapter will be the last one. I am going to rewrite it, so it might not be up right away, but hey! Mission accomplished!**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	11. Full Recovery

**_Oh man... This is it... The epilogue to Biological Emergency is here! It's pretty short, but I did that on purpose. Without further ado, let's wrap this fanfic up!_**

* * *

The newly repaired medical droid once again checked Ezra's vitals. Kanan sat beside his padawan, waiting for the fifth day in a row. It had been five days since the rebels had returned from Kirna. Fice days since the Kirna stronghold was reduced to rubble. Five days since the death of Longheart and five days since they got the cure and returned to the medcenter on the _Liberator_.

While half of the population in Genevene had been wiped out, the others were expected to make a full recovery, Ezra among them. Within the last five days, Ezra's condition had improved. While he was still running a fever, it was nowhere near as high as it was. The bruises on his body, once a dark bluish black color, had faded to a dark brown. Ezra had stopped coughing up blood, and when they spoon fed him broth, he actually kept it down. He no longer screamed upon being moved, only grunting in discomfort. Color had returned to his face, and while he was still pale, he didn't look like a real spectre.

One thing remained, however.

Ezra had yet to open his eyes.

The medical droid had assured Kana that Ezra was no longer in a coma, and the fact that he was unconscious was just his body repairing itself.

It didn't make the wait less painful.

The door opened, revealing Hera, a concerned look on her face. "Any change?"

Kanan shook his head. "Still out cold. He move a few times, but that's it."

"Give him time love," Hera replied. "The fever took a toll on him. You know how close he was to..." Her voice trailed off as Kanan nodded.

"They told me it would be a few days. I just want to see him again."

"You will, love. It'll be alright. His vitals stabilized a long time ago. It won't be long now."

Kanan watched as Ezra shifted. His face contorted in discomfort before returning to its peaceful state.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The next day, Kanan woke up in the medcenter to find that Ezra was drenched in sweat. Kanan laid a hand on his forehead and smiled. His fever had broken. "I knew you'd pull through kid," he said softly, brushing back a stand of hair.

Kanan closed his eyes and tried to slip into meditation.

He was meditating for ten minutes when a soft, scratchy voice brought him back to reality.

"Kanan?"

Kanan looked up and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," Ezra replied. "Where are we?"

"We're back on the _Liberator_ , and before you ask, yes, Hera and I are alright. Yes, the remaining villagers are expected to make a full recovery. You've been out for about a week, give or take a few days."

"Thanks for the update," Ezra chuckled.

Kanan laughed and pulled out his comlink. "He's awake."

Within minutes, Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper were in the room.

"Ezra!" Sabine cried, her face breaking into a grin.

"About time you woke up," Zeb replied with a smile. "You had Chopper worried."

Chopper warbled an obvious translation to "Was not!"

Hera just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ezra.

"How are you feeling."

"Still dizzy," Ezra replied. "Still feel like I spent the day as a rancor's chew toy, but better than before."

"You're going to feel that way for a few more days," Kanan replied. "You're fever broke, which is good, but it's going to be a while before you're battle ready again."

"That means..."

"Yup," Hera smiled. "Ezra Bridger, you are hereby sentenced to bed rest."

Ezra groaned and closed his eyes. "I hate it when you sentence me to bed rest." He tried to sit up, but grunted in pain. Kanan gently pushed him back down.

"I rest my case..." Hera muttered, shaking her head and smiling. "Good news is that in a few days, the medical droid was planning on releasing you so you could finish recovering on the Ghost.

"Good," Ezra mumbled, motioning to the medcenter shirt and pants he had on. "Finally get to get out of these and get in some real clothes."

"And some real food," Zeb added. "You're even scrawnier than before."

"Garazeb Orelious!" Hera snapped, turning to Zeb.

"Well, it happens," Ezra retorted, before yawning. "Think I can take a nap?"

"Yeah," Kanan replied. "Go for it."

Ezra closed his eyes and smiled, content that everything would be alright. As he slipped into sleep, the crew left the room. Before he fell asleep entirely, Kanan brushed Ezra's hair to the side. "Goodnight kiddo."

The lights went out and all was quiet.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 _ **That's it! I'd like that thank all of you who commented, favorited and followed. I would also like to thank you silent readers out there! Everyone played a part in helping me write this, and I had a lot of fun writing it.**_

 _ **I may disappear for a while until I come up with something, but I may get the occasional one shot idea, so keep your eyes peeled.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next fic!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Bread Thief, out!**_


End file.
